The One he left Behind
by isis3194
Summary: He went away. He promised that he would come back. He didn't. She's a woman scorned and the devil's advocate. And now that she's set free, all hell's about to break loose.
1. The One He Left Behind

The One he left Behind

He was tall. Very tall. His hair hung in front of his sharp brown eyes and a small smile played on his lips.

_He was wearing a dark brown army uniform with black boots. There were gold straps on his shoulders and medals hung on his chest. He looked quite proud about the numerous awards there._

_They were in a field of golden straw that seemed to shine in the searing hot sun streaming in from the cloudless blue skies above their heads. _

_She was wearing a very light pale blue dress that was tight at the waist then flared out. _

_Her eyes were a grey/blue colour, but more grey than anything else. It was uncommon but breathtaking at the same time. Her hair was long, soft and copper in colour. Another uncommon thing about her._

"_You came back," she tried to say, but no words came out._

_He walked towards her and she felt moisture on her cheeks as her heart felt as if it were about to burst from the love for the man that was walking to her._

_He stopped just a few feet away from her and then his sweet smile that could make her swoon turned into a frown that broke her heart._

"_I thought you would wait for me?" he asked confused. He was no longer looking at her, but at something or someone that was now behind._

_The woman, confused as well, turned her head to see the reason her love was so sad now. There stood a man behind her with a grey almost ash-like complexion and inhuman beauty. His eyes and hair were pitch black and evil emanated from him._

"_Her soul is mine now…for the rest of eternity," he whispered in a sickly sweet voice._

_Then, as it had so many times before, the once blue skies above them turned black, the golden feet beneath their feet turned to ash around them and the woman's beloved dropped the ground covered in blood._

Then she woke up screaming.

"Have a nice dream?" asked the familiar sickly sweet voice.


	2. Which side are you on?

The One he left Behind

**Chapter 1 : Which side are you on?**

"_You stole it, Lolita!" yelled a small 6 year old boy. He had short dirt blonde hair and brown eyes. He was rather short for his age and he was yelling at a girl a few feet away from him._

"_I never stole anything!" she shrieked back. She had long soft copper coloured hair and grey blue eyes. Her eyes seemed far too old for her actual level of maturity. _

"_Yes, you did! Mummy said that you were last person to see her necklace before she took a nap, then she woke up and it was gone!"_

_The little girl stomped her foot and said, "I did not steal Mrs Bayland's necklace! I went to her and she fixed my teddy for me! Then she showed me her necklace and I left! I went back there just now to get my teddy back!" _

_She held up the small brown teddy as evidence only to have it snatched away from her by the boy._

"_NO! MATTHEW! GIVE ME BACK MY TEDDY!" she shrieked and jumped on his back to get back her precious teddy._

_The boy ripped the teddy's head right off, trying to get the necklace that was wrapped around its neck._

"_NNOOO!" the girl screamed bloody murder, now desperate to salvage some of pieces of fluff that were now on the floor in her room._

_Once she got the body and the head of her bear back she grabbed the necklace of pure gold from him and drew her arm back then flung it forward, hitting the poor boy's head with the golden pendant. _

"_AAHH! MUM!" he shrieked holding his slightly bleeding head._

_A tall woman with caramel hair and bright blue eyes slammed the girl's door open and gasped at the sight before her._

_The boy was on his knees, holding his head that was oozing out blood all over his fingers and onto the carpet below him. The girl was also on her knees holding the two pieces of her teddy to her chest sobbing and crying her eyes out._

"_What in God's name happened in here?!" she screeched! Her name was Jasmine and she was wearing a light pink dress with floral patterns on it. She was also wearing a white apron that was slightly yellowed. She walked forward ripping her apron off and placing it on the boy's head. She gently picked him up and looked sternly at the girl._

"_He… he broke my teddy, Jasmine!" she wailed in response, "not even Mrs Bayland can fix it now!"_

_She crumpled to the ground sobbing._

"_CLAIRE!" Jasmine yelled into the hallway. An old lady popped her head from one of the rooms looking confused._

"_Take care of Master Bayland here, please, while I deal with Miss Holmes," she said handing the now crying Matthew over to Claire, one of the maids of the house._

_Jasmine was also a maid and Lolita? Her mother was one of the maids but she died a very long time ago._

_Jasmine walked over to the sobbing girl and gently cradled her in her arms._

"_Why," sniff, "does he hate me," sniff, "so much?"_

"_He doesn't really hate you, dear he-"_

"Kita!" someone snapped breaking me from my reverie.

Damn. Here I was trying to get a few more minutes of sleep before I had to get up to work as the devil's advocate.

And I had to have the butt-ugly Murada, notorious for being the most inhumanly monstrous face in this land. And I am _not _kidding.

"Ugh, Murada, why is it whenever someone wants me they always send your ugly face a-knocking?" I asked his constant frowning face sarcastically.

I do believe he frowned even more, if that was possible as he said, "The King is calling for his _whore_!"

I jumped up from the ground I was lying on and before Ugly knew what hit him I had him pushed up against the wall, tightly grasping his throat and snarling menacingly.

He growled back at me trying futilely to get my hand off of his neck.

"Now, now, children, if you don't play nicely you will have to stop spending time with one another," said a sickly sweet voice from my doorway.

I live in this sort of hut that looked like a rocky cave. Yeah, real fancy living for the devil's favourite girl. What are you gonna do?

"Why is it you always show up right before I'm about to rip this one's ugly face off? And, if you think about it would really be an improvement."

The man who had entered was Theodore, Prince of the Underworld. He has this major crush on me but I know we would never work out.

Yes, I did say Underworld. Oh right! I forgot to tell you all. I'm one of those people who sold their soul to the devil for eternal youth and beauty. Nah, I'm just kidding, I did sell my soul, but I have a very good reason for it…I just need to remember it…

Anyways, a couple hundred years ago I sold my soul to the big man downstairs and now I'm bound to do his bidding until I am killed doing it, he lets me go (yeah right) or his side of the bargain is fulfilled (mostly that happens by accident). I read the contract _very _carefully before I put my blood on it. I'm not stupid.

But yeah, that's the gist of it.

"So, sorry my dear, but it seems my father still has use for him," Theodore apologised.

"I've no idea why," I said and dropped monster-from-the-deep-look-alike on the floor.

"Come, Kita, my father calls for you," Theodore said and walked out my 'house'. I followed silently and walked outside.

If you thought my cave was bad, you haven't seen nothing yet.

So, as I said before, I pretty much live in hell. It was really like a giant underground cave, miles and miles under rock and lave. Right in the middle was the giant black castle and around it were small cave like huts that housed some of the demons, like Murada. Here and there were large stone structures resembling something between pillars and trees.

The, oh what can I call them? Bats? Yes, the 'bat people' lived there.

So how does one get around in the Underworld? Well, if you do happen to stumble upon some kind of mode of transport, it would most likely to be burnt to a crisp and technically speaking shouldn't be able to work at all. But the big man is nice (NOT!) so everything works. It's just crap.

Like Theodore for example, his father makes him ride around in a burnt blackened top-half-missing carriage that's pulled by 8 men that are damned for eternity.

Theo opened the door for me and attempted to help me in. He would've helped had I not jumped inside the carriage and lounge along the three person seat like the tom-boy I turned into.

Oh well.

"Does your daddy dear _still _dress you, Theo?" I asked nodding my head to his old-fashioned attire.

"It seems that I will have to be wearing outfits like this forever in a few months. Maybe in a few weeks."

He wasn't looking at me as he said this. He was wearing a tux-like get up with a black cloak thing. All black as well. Emo.  
Me? I was wearing a long black trench coat and black leather pants. Black wedges and my hair was white as snow, ending just below my shoulders. My eyes were metallic silver whilst Theo's was pitch black. Like his father's.

With a click of Theo's fingers the men started moving forward.

I was looking straight ahead at the King's Castle wondering, not for the first time, if selling my soul was really a good idea, when Theodore gently put his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you really want to explain to your father why you're missing an arm?" I asked still looking at the castle.

He chuckled softly next to me but extracted his arm anyways.

"Were you this frigid when you were a human, Kita?" he asked and I didn't have to look to know he was smiling.

"I think you've asked me that before."

"And you always changed the subject," he retorted.

There was a silence, and I was giving off the body language for him to drop it, but, Theodore, being Theodore, just had to push it.

"Come on, what happened to you that was so bad that you decided to sell your soul to the devil?"

"Don't go there, Theodore," I warned.

"My father said that you got your heart broken by some soldier," he continued, completely ignoring me.

"You're going there, Theodore," I said, my anger rising.

"But, I mean, the guy must have done something real bad than just dying if you-"

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP'!" I snarled at him, just as the men stopped at the castle.

I was standing up in the carriage now and Theodore was looking at me strangely.

"Ok," was all he said. He quickly jumped over to open then offered his hand to help me get out.

That's the one thing that was different between Theo and his father. Theodore was actually nice. When he wanted to be. Sometimes I think he's secretly gay, but he just denies it.

I put my arms on his shoulders and jumped down 'accidentally' rubbing my front down his chest.

"Thank you Theodore," I said leaning very slowly toward him. Then I abruptly turned around and walked towards the giant black doors of the castle.

"Tease," Theo chuckled easily keeping up with me.

"That's why you love me," I sniggered and so we went into the big black castle, up the big black stairs, into the big black room where on one side was a big black fire place that people who are damned come through and on the other side of the room was The Big Black Throne where the King of the Underworld--- wait, wait. Where is he?

"Oh, where did he go? I thought he was so fat he couldn't get off his seat?" I asked confused.

"Um, I," Theo paused to look around the room, "I actually don't know."

The throne was in front of a big black sheet that I swear wasn't there before. I eyed it suspiciously and I felt my instincts start acting up.

I slowly and silently crept towards the black sheet. It was actually two sheets not one, so there was a small opening and placed my fingers on the opening.

"AAAAAHHH!!" there was a screech that hurt my ears and made me recoil from the sound. I suddenly ripped the sheet down and stood in a fighting stance.

I stopped the growl that escaped my mouth as soon as it started.

"Oh, that is just disgusting," I said shutting my eyes and turning around and back towards where Theo was trying to keep a straight face.

Behind the black sheet was a big black bed(seeing a pattern here?) with black sheets, a naked King of the Underworld and very embarrassed bat girl. (Think of Van Helsing female vampires)

Ew.

The King got up from the bed and wrapped a sheet around himself like a toga. He walked around the bed and sat his fat ass in his throne.

"You called for me, my King," I said kneeling and bowing my head. I watched as the bat girl clad in a black silk sheet race out the door.

I bet if she was a human she would be blushing.

"Yes," he didn't seem too phased about his situation at all. I guess defying God gives you self-confidence.

"You may leave us, Theodore."

Theo nodded his head and left quietly closing the door behind him.

So now it was just me and ole Lucifer. In the flesh. Way too much flesh.

Now maybe back in his prime he must have been... well, let's face it, he used to be an angel, he must have been out of this world.

But I guess being genuinely evil and torturing the damned has take its toll on him. Because now he just looked like a fat, hairy old man with all too willing demon girls to tend to his every whim.

Like Hugh Heffner!

Anyways- wait! Oh, god, I hope I don't get that ugly oh my word that would be absolutely-

"Kita, I can tell you're thinking too hard."

"Yes, sorry, you were saying?" I asked sitting in a black leather seat that appeared from nowhere.

"I have a task for you, Lolita."

Duh, while the hell else would you be bringing me up here for? Wait a minute did he say 'Lolita'? This could not be good.

"Obviously."

"Let me finish. As you know, about five hundred years ago a deal was struck. Because of the deal I cannot speak of it, but the effects of that deal are now very clear to me.

Ever since the deal with the Lord above I have had fewer and fewer souls that have entered the land of the damned, to be tortured for the rest of eternity.

"And now because 'business' is not going as well as I would wish it I am losing my power. If you look outside my window you can see a black mist coming closer. As I become weaker the black mist gets closer destroying everything in its path. All humans that are caught in it will be sent... elsewhere's because their debt has been paid.

"Soon the Mist will destroy everything but the throne that I am sitting in now, but instead of me, it shall be Theodore. And anything he wished the new Underworld to look like it shall be so.

I cannot let that happen."

"But, my King, as Theodore is your _only _heir would you not _want _him to rule the Underworld?" I asked, confused at his statement.

"Theodore...He is more like his mother. He is not as cruel as I have become. He is not ready to rule this land. So because of that I need you to help open," pause, "Pandora's Box."

(Cue dramatic music)

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!!" I shrieked, jumping out of my seat letting loose a feral snarl. I glare daggers at this madman.

"You send me out to kill people, get their souls, not SUICIDE MISSIONS!"

"Do not worry, my dear Kita, it will not affect you. I don't want _you _to open it. Merely encourage some ignorant souls to do it for you. Very simple."

"And who is the ignorant soul that I'll be _encouraging _to endure a death so torturous that he will beg for hell and damnation?" I asked him sarcastically.

"His name is Professor Williams. He's an archaeologist who.... stumbled upon the location of Pandora's Box. He has a nephew, named Matthew. I want you to...well, do what you do best and convince Matthew to come with him. Make sure you go with them. I want you to make sure that all the 'beasties' are dealt with before the find the box.

"You just need to make sure they open it, then you can come back to the Underworld, and you shall be my Queen," he said, crossing his arms across his stomach and smiling triumphantly.

He knows I've always wanted to be royalty. Queen of the Underworld? And with his new power he would be restored to his prime. Hmm, what about Theodore?

"I can see you still need time to think about this. If you decide you will go then you must leave in 5 hours. If not, then you shall be destroyed with the rest of the land."

I nodded, then got up and left.

**Ok so I know this has taken ages but a lot of stuff has been happening at school and since it's almost holidays I will be able to get stories to my readers(if there are any) faster. So hope you enjoy**

**isis**


	3. A night out and a promise made

Chapter 2: Night on the Town

"Come, on, it'll be fun. Couple drinks, some hot babes, it's the perfect antidote for dry streak."

"It's not a dry streak, it's a 'my girlfriend of two years dumped me just before I proposed to her' streak. You could at least be a bit more understanding of it."

Christ, I sound like a gay fuck, but it doesn't matter. Ron 's being a dick.

"Come on, Matthew, don't go all pansy on me, the ladies have been missing out on _The Rock _for almost two weeks, and me? I can't keep denying the ladies what they so desperately need," he said, putting on his 'smooth' voice. He cracks me up.

"HAHAHAHAHA! _The Rock_? That's the name you tell the ladies? Oh my god, no wonder you haven't been laid in a month!" I laughed at his expense, and laughed even harder when his face went deep red in anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up, dude, if people heard that it would be the end of my social life!" he said in a heated whisper as if people were actually listening in.

He was wearing black jeans and a pink button up shirt with a leather jacket. I had only looked at him now because I was wallowing in self pity just moments before.

I was laughing even harder at his attire and it only made him look in the mirror and do up his hair again.

"You call me a pansy, but you're such a girl yourself, Ronald!" Oh yeah, definite highlight of my night so far.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, just come with me tonight. You help get the girls to come over, with all your ..... _mysteriousness. _If you don't enjoy yourself you won't ever have to come with me ever again, I promise," he said looking at me with puppy dog eyes. My laughing had stop, but it nearly started up again when he gave me that look.

"You know, if that look doesn't work on women, how the hell did you expect it to work on me?" I asked shrugging.

"It was worth a shot."

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. Screw it, how bad could one night be?

"Let me get my jacket and I'll be right with you," I said getting out of my leather lazy boy. As I got up and turned around I saw Ron jump up with his fist in the air as a not so silent victory.

"I saw that," I said.

"Saw what?" he asked immediately standing and gaining composure. Moron.

"You know, sometimes I forget why I'm still friends with you," I said grabbing the keys to my Ferrari. He just shrugged as I followed him out the door and to the elevator.

"Because you were a geek in school and I was your only friend, and now no one remembers you from there and I'm better company than your dad?" he asked shrugging again as the doors dinged open.

"Oh, yeah, that's why."

Yeah, back in school I was a real nobody. The one with glasses, pimples and above _above_-average grades. Well, when high school finished and I went into a very prestigious college, mostly thanks to my father, I got laser-eye surgery, the acne went away, my body went through numerous growth and muscle spurts and I became quite a catch. Late bloomer, my dad said.

That's where I met her. Katrina.

What you must understand is that Katrina is not the one I was going to propose to. Well, I was, I mean I wanted to but, I didn't really have enough time. No she was my first love, but, then, after a couple of months of her and I going out, she told me that she had AIDS. She got it from her mother. The doctors don't know how she survived so long as to go through college, or at least most of it, but she did.

Then a year after we were going out, she was committed to hospital. It wasn't too long before she couldn't keep fighting the inevitable. Yeah, I still love her. But she told me that after a while I should move on. So I did.

Or I tried anyways.

I was broken from painful memories when the doors dinged open again to the main floor. I walked forward with my head down as Ronald, being Ronald, strutted forward like the ladies were actually waiting for him.

"Ah, Master Bayland, Master Bloom. I called your car up for you, was I correct in thinking that you shall be out late tonight?" asked the aged butler.

"You bet cha!" Ron said enthusiastically. I just rolled my eyes and I heard Butler chuckling softly.

Oh yeah, I live in a mansion, past down to me by my 'oh so rich' father before he died, and yes it has an elevator, I swear I didn't put it in there.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your night of joviality," he said smiling knowingly, and opened the door for us. The bright red Ferrari was already brought up.

Yes, it has two sets of keys, don't ask.

"Oh, we plan to," Ron said, still in impossibly high spirits. Yep, one of us was going to die tonight, and it wasn't going to be me…

***

One two three four

_Uno dos dres quarto_

"Well, I'll give you credit where it's due, this is definitely full of hot chicks," I said and grabbed another shot of tequila.

"Exactly, thash exactly what I said, ma-ude," Ron replied, after 5 shots he was already pissed off his face. Good lord, couldn't the man hold his liquor?

"Haha, you're so drunk, you're gonna get a girl and then you're gonna fall asleep just when you're about to do the deed!" I said, nearly falling off my chair. Okay, so maybe the tequila made me giddy, at least it's better than moping around, right?

"No-WOAH!" He just fell off his chair. I think he _may _have a concussion. Damn it. So much for a night out on town.

"Hey, can I get a Chilli Shot over here?" I heard a girl say from the seat that _used _to be Ron's.

I looked over to her because her voice sounded so familiar. She was wearing a short black backless cocktail dress that ended midway on her things. High black high heels and black painted toenails. Her head was bent over and her copper hair was covering her face, but from her body language I could tell she was having a rough night. Even if her body language didn't tell me, her choice of drink would. I mean a Chilli Shot is just vodka and chilli slices, something had to be wrong if she was drinking _that_!

"One Chilli Shot for the pretty lady," the bartender said giving her the drink and smiling. Yep, his flirting needs work. Douchebag.

"Yeah, whatever," she said and threw back the shot like a pro.

"Rough night?" the bartender and I said that at the same time. I couldn't see her face but I felt my heart warm when I heard her softly chuckling and then throwing her head back and laughing a little louder.

"Hey, barkeep, get me another one of these. I want to forget everything, even my own name!" she said passed back her empty shot glass.

_I bet I could my you forget your name, but I wouldn't need a Chilli Shot to do it_ was the sudden thought that went through my head, but I stopped it almost immediately when she pushed her hair behind her ear and I was finally graced the sight of her small perfect lips in a small perfect smile.

"I'm Matthew," I said and held my hand out before I could stop it. She looked so familiar! I bet if Ronald on the floor hadn't gotten me drunk I would know where I'd seen her before.

Bright grey/blue eyes gazed at me softly, as if she recognised me as well, and her grin became faintly bigger.

"My friends call me Kitty," she said and gently shook my hand. The second her hand touched mine I felt a strange sensation as if I knew exactly who she was, like I used to be friends with her, like we used to be lovers, in a sense.

I saw her eyes light up and she let go of my hand and grabbed her shot.

"You want anything?" the bartender asked me as we watched Kitty throw back a shot and smile at the burning sensation that she was probably having in her throat.

"Yeah, get me a Jumping Jack Flash, would ya?" I asked now looking at him. He nodded and went back to his duties.

Kitty sighed and tapped her shot glass on the table in a sign to get another one.

"You know if you keep drinking them like that, you're gonna be drunk within the hour," I said, and threw back my own shot.

"And you already are. Besides, didn't hear me earlier when I said I want to forget everything tonight?" she asked and looked at me with a small smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure there's more than one way to forget all your troubles and more… satisfying than the drinks," I said, and stole her shot, downing it in a second.

Ouch. Bad idea. It BURNS!

All the same I looked at her and saw that her smirk had grown much bigger and she was looking at me with triumph and a little something that may come in handy later tonight, if you catch my drift.

She grabbed her shot glass from me and said, "Hey, get us two Chilli Shots, won't you?" to the bartender. He just nodded and filled the two shot glasses with vodka and chilli slices.

"Hey, Matti-Watti, do you have cab fare?" That was Ron. Asshole, ruining my moment with the brunette bombshell. I dug in my pockets and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and shoved it in his hands.

"Go nuts."

He looked at the bill with wide-eyes and then to Kitty. An all-knowing smirk graced his face and he strutted- well he attempted to- out the bar.

"Moron," I said softly, my head hung low.

"Matthew," she purred softly and ran her leg up and down my leg once. That's all it took for me to be at attention. No pun intended.

"You got a house?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Does it have a backdoor?"

"Yes."

"Does it have a bed?"

"More than one."

"Then why don't we finish these drinks and get going?" she asked and cocked her eyebrow and rubbed her leg up mine again.

Hells Yeah!

We threw back our shots and planted another hundred-dollar bill on the counter.

"Keep the change."

***

She was the most _beautiful _and _gorgeous _and _wonderful _and _amazing _creature I had ever met. Her kisses were like a slice of heaven and hell. I could still taste the vodka heavily on her tongue and it made my throat burn every time her tongue went in my mouth. But her lips were so soft and tongue gave gentle caresses I almost thought I was going to cry.

At the moment I had her pushed up against a guest room door, trying desperately to open the damn door, while trying not to make any noise as well as keep her up. I work out at gym a while so I was pretty strong and in shape but at the moment I was drunk and my arms were tired from pretty much carrying her up the stairs.

Finally the door opened and I nearly tripped and dropped her as I walked in and tried not to slam the door in a desperate attempt to keep in contact with her heavenly soft skin.

After a few stumbles from me and a few giggles from her I finally reached the king sized bed with pale blue silk sheets on it.

I tripped just as I got to the bed and landed on top of her making her giggle even more.

I brought myself up with a wry smile on my face and pushed her up the bed so that I was now crawling on the bed toward her kissing her eagerly waiting lips passionately.

My jacket had long since been forgotten and all I had on was my button up shirt and pants, since I had kicked off my shoes before I climbed in after her.

I felt her desperately clawing at my shirt to get it open and I leaned back only to watch her as she gave up and just ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

Watching her do that made my already strained jeans feel that much tighter. She reached up and pushed me onto my back straddling on my hips and smiling evilly as she felt her effect on me.

She reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head with ease.

I nearly choked as I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra and she arched her back into the cold breeze, a bliss-filled smile reaching her face.

My hands ghosted up her now exposed thighs and I revelled in the softness of them.

She looked down at me with lust-filled eyes then reached down to kiss my lips softly, as if I _were _once her lover.

My hands reached up to sides and then gently encircled the two beauties revealed to me just moments earlier.

As I stroked and kneaded them she trailed kisses along my jaw line, down my neck and then up to my ear.

"Mmmmatthew," she whispered huskily in my ear, "I really did mean it when I said I wanted to forget everything."

She trailed her hands down to my chest and lightly scratched her nails across it.

"I want to forget where I live."

She gently nibbled on my ear and licked it sensually.

"I want to forget where I work."

Her hands reached my button and undid and slowly slid down the zipper.

"The only name I want to remember is yours."

She looked up into my names with longing and lust, and her touch sent adrenaline pumping through my veins and my heart beating wildly.

"I promise," I said.

And boy did I make good on my promise.

Wooh. How did you lot like that? Please tell, this is my first… almost lemon. I would just LOVE reviews. I'm trying to get at least 10-15 reviews if possible. They make me write faster I promise. And I will make on good on my promise too (hehe)

**Isis**


	4. Angels and Demons

LPOV

Chapter 3: Angels and Demons

"Please, Lolita, you how important this is to me, don't you understand, this is a way for me to get back at the people that killed mine and your father. It's for both of us, love, you know I'll come back," he said, the very sound of his voice seemed to be breaking my heart.

"_And what if you get killed as well? What am I supposed to do then? You can't leave, Matthew, I love you, I wouldn't be able to live if you weren't by my side."_

_Tears were streaming down my face, as I crouched on the floor of the living room, Matthew holding me tightly._

"_But nothing will, my love, you know me better than that, it takes a lot to get rid of me, I thought you knew that by now," he said cradling my face and rubbing away my tears. _

"Kitty? That's what you're calling yourself, Lolita, Kitty?" said a voice breaking me from my dream.

"What, it was either that or Lola, and what the hell are you doing here, Theo?" I asked softly and finally opened my eyes.

I was lying on top of Matthew's chest and as I looked up at him I felt tears prick my eyes and threaten to fall.

Then I felt Theodore's cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me into his clothed chest.

"Oh, _Kitty_," he said, mocking my nick-name, "I just came to say hello, and to make sure you were fucking the right guy."

"You little pervert, I knew you were watching," I snarled and gently but firmly got him off of me and got out of the bed, not really caring if he saw me naked.

"So, what are you gonna do now? Sneak out the back door and do the walk of shame all the way to hell?" he asked snickering as I put on the shreds of clothes I had left.

"Just get out, Theo, before I have to call your daddy and tell him your screwing up my mission," I said with my back turned.

"Kitty?" Matthew's gruff voice said, still have asleep.

"Go back to sleep, Matthew, I just need the bathroom," I said and turned to watch Theo disappear.

"Mm-kay," he replied and instantly fell asleep. A small giggle escaped my lips as I stripped down to my underwear and slipped in next to him.

God he was gorgeous. Almost a spitting image of a man I once knew, but he? He was dead, serving as a meal for any wayward insect.

But the Matthew that was with me now. Brown hair that slightly covered his eyes. And his eyes, his loving soulful brown eyes that were now closed, and strong chiseled muscles seemingly everywhere, and I know they were all in shape, he pretty much showed that off last night.

Oh my, last night.

It really had been too long since I was with a man.

"Mmmmm, pretty Kitty," he murmured and turned onto his back wrapping his arm even tighter around my waist.

Oh my god, the warmth! I couldn't remember a time where I had ever felt so much heat. It was a glorious all consuming heat that made me scream and ache for more. Matthew definitely liked it when I said his name religiously like my life depended on it. And he really did make good on his promise.

_His kisses were like fire, they burned. But it was the most pleasurable burn I had ever experienced._

"_Matthew!" I cried, I needed more, he was like the sweetest fruit, no, he was forbidden fruit and I wanted the whole tree._

A muffled groan shook me from my … fond memory as I saw Matthew attempt to get up from bed, with the hangover, almost literally, from hell.

"Kitty?" he asked as if he didn't expect me to be there.

"I'm right here," I whispered into his ear, and he finally acknowledged me on his side. He opened his eyes groggily, and looked over at me with complete adoration, before grabbing my side and flipping us over so that he was on top of me.

"Morning my lovely," he kissed my cheek, "gorgeous," kiss, "charming," kiss, "sex-kitten."

Then he gave me a very passionate, albeit morning-breath filled, kiss, thrusting his tongue in my mouth suggestively.

"Mmmm, tasty," he said, and I felt his hand snake down side and towards the inside of my thigh. "Is that why they call you Kitty?"

I giggled out loud at that one. If only he knew what I planned to do with him. Though, it did make me kind of sad, but he'd die happy if I had something to do with it.

"Nah. My real name is Lokita. Yeah, I know it's weird, so my friends call me Kitty."

He seemed a little disappointed, then it looked like something dawned on him.

He suddenly got off me, and stared at me like I just told him I killed his puppy, and his mother, and his family.

"You-you're…, no, no way-I," he jumped right off the bed and toppled over the blankets that were tangled around his ankles, and his head on the wooden floor.

"Matthew!" I gasped in surprise and tried to get off the bed after him.

"Woah! No! Stop-stay right there! Hold it!" he said with wide eyes and looked all over the floor for something that could cover his all too noticeable nudity.

"Matthew, what is it? What's wrong?"

Shit, shit, SHIT! How could he know? I'm not _that _crap at my job! Oh no, did Theo change my body?

I quickly looked over myself and found no changes, even my hair was still its usual, or unusual really, coppery colour.

Matthew found a pair of black boxers and quickly slipped them on before turning away from me and rubbing his temple as if he had a headache.

Maybe my eyes changed colour?

"Matthew, baby, what's wrong?" I asked feigning innocence. He just shook his head and said, "Don't, 'Matthew, baby,' me, okay?"

Asshole. Now I had to pull out the insecurity card.

"What? Were you so pissed off your face last night I now look different since you're sober?" I snapped and was busy working on the tears.

I got off of the bed and went straight for my underwear and whereever the hell the rest of my clothes were strewn in the bedroom.

"Well, I am _so _sorry that I'm not up to your expectations of the morning after, but I just thought that you wouldn't mind me sleeping in a few more hours before I have to take the walk of shame in my dress from last night half way across the city back to the crap apartment that I now have to call home," I grabbed my black dress and slipped in on with ease, "but I'm so sorry to be a bother so I'll just get the _fuck _out of your life and never see you again. Would that make you happy, Matthew? Huh? Would it?"

Wow. Who knew I could do woman scorned so well. I impress myself.

I stormed over to the bedside table to grab my purse and was about to slam the door open when the door seemed to open all by itself and just about embed itself into my forehead.

Before I knew what happened I was on the floor and I swear I could see little angels and demons floating around my head.

"_Remember your mission, Lolita_," said the ever-annoying voice of Lucifer.

I was remembering my mission, it's called putting on a show, you mother-

"Kitty, are you okay?" Matthew asked after he had closed the door. He was now looking down on me with a concerned face and remorse and hurt visible in his eyes.

Then the asshat goes and picks me up, bridal style, and place me gently on the bed and lies down next to me.

I placed my hand on my head and I could already feel a lump there.

"Kitty, I'm sorry for what I said, I just was confused," he said, his voice only just louder than a whisper.

I trailed a hand down the side of my face and seemed to be looking at someone completely different.

"So, who do I remind you of?" I asked, surprised that my voice _was _a whisper.

"_Katrina_," he said and closed his eyes as if to reserve some kind of memory. He cradled my face loving and I saw a single tear slide down his face. He withdrew his hand and turned his back to me, again, and I saw his shoulders shake with gentle sobs.

"Oh, Matthew," I whispered and ran my hands lightly along his back, "I'm so sorry."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder gently, holding him tighter when a loud sob escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry, Miss Holmes, but we can't find your fiancé. He's been MIA for a few months now, and we can't find him. He was a good fighter; he will be a great loss. My condolences, Miss Holmes," said the army uniformed Lieutenant and turned and walked away, not wanting to see me break down.

_I gently closed the door to the small house that we lived in and I felt tears pouring from my eyes, unstoppable. _

"_No," I whispered softly to myself and looked up to see a smiling picture of him. The man I loved. The man who broke his word and my heart along with it._

"_You LIED to me!" I screamed at the picture and threw it to the ground, shattering the glass that surrounded it._

"_You fucking BASTARD!" I screamed at the shattered pieces, now on my knees and pounded my fists in the broken glass, feeling sickening pleasure as I saw blood dripping from my wounds._

"_You lied. You lied. You lied," it seemed to be my mantra as salty tears mixed with the crimson that covered the floor._

"_You never came back. You lied. You weren't supposed to die. I was right, you should've stayed," I sobbed and collapsed in my own blood._

"I'm so sorry, Kitty, I don't mean to dump all this on you now," Matthew said, breaking me from my haunted past.

"What? Oh no, it's fine. I like to help people," I said and saw that he had stopped crying, however, I seemed like I was about to drown in my own.

"Are you alright?"

It took me a moment to answer. But, I had to get my head in the game.

"Yeah, I'm alright. So…Now what do we do?"

***

Lean on me

_When you're not strong_

_I'll be your faith_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For, if we are wise_

_We know that there's_

_Always tomorrow_

**Luvs Isis**


	5. Second thoughts, second chances

Okay readers tell me everything you think about this story and if I should continue it or not, coz I'm thinking about not continuing some because of all the crap I have going on. So yeah hope you lot enjoy.

**Luvs isis**

MPOV

**Chapter 4: Second thoughts, second chances**

God, what am I gonna do with her? That's what I was thinking as I waved Kitty off. After a lot of arguing I finally agreed to let her take a cab back to where ever the hell she lived. And she made sure I didn't hear where she stayed, was she really worried I was going to stalk her or something?

Didn't matter, now I was going to have to deal with Ron bragging about what an 'awesome' night he had and how the girl's screams could be heard- Oh, god I'm getting sick just thinking about it. Which is weird since I know it's not true.

I walked back inside and scratched my head. Every inch of my body ached with a vengeance and I could barely make it up the stairs without groaning in pain.

"Never drinking that much ever again," I groaned and collapsed on my bed.

_Unless of course Kitty invited you to_, said the evil little voice in the back of my head.

_Well, that's a different matter altogether, now isn't it?_

I was going insane, and the only way to cure it was to have Kitty back by my side.

Dammit, I'm turning into such a sap.

***

**LPOV**

"So, what have you been doing, _Kitty_?" asked a sarcastic voice from behind the alleyway I was hiding, "Apart from Mr Bayland, of course."

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a bag I had hidden here the night before I went to the club.

"Why do you want to know? Jealous he was screwing me instead of you?" I snapped back and hastily put on more sensible clothes.

Theodore appeared out of nowhere and threw me against the wall, pressing his body flush with mine.

His hands gripped my sides painfully as his mouth attacked mine in enraged movements, dominating in everyway.

Did I like it? Yeah, but at the same time I knew he was just throwing a tantrum. Such a turn off.

I pushed hard against his chest, harder than I had meant to, and smiled devilishly as he flew across the narrow alley.

"I'm surprised, Lola, you normally like it when I do it. Did that human make you go soft?" Theo scoffed and straightened himself out.

"No, dear Theo, if you were actually paying attention to what we were doing you would no that he in no way softened me at all," I said wickedly and laughed at the sour look that graced his face. It quickly went away when he saw how amused I was at his misery.

"My father wants to see you," he said curtly, obviously not getting his daily lay was making him grumpy.

"Then tell him to get off his fat ass and come see me. I will be at the café right over there," I said casually and walked off, not caring how much trouble I was going to be in. There were a few _very _important things I had to talk to the bastard about, so he'd better get here quick.

With a last glance at me Theodore poofed away and I was left alone to walk to the café.

I walked in and looked around. A few old couples were sitting here and there talking about their grandchildren or something. I just walked to a secluded table in the corner and waited for the inevitable arrival of Lucifer.

"Good morning ma'am, how may I help you today? Would you like to hear our specials?" asked an impossibly chirper Mexican waitress.

I slowly turned my head toward her and looked at her icily. Slowly but surely that big bright smile of hers slid off her face and her eyes widened in terror.

"Just a hot chocolate and a giant cookie please," I said and turned away from her, "And as fast as your cute little feet can bring it, please."

I had to giggle evilly to myself as the waitress all but ran behind the counter.

I slouched down and rested my hand on my arms. So much I now had to think about. And was it just me or did it actually feel like my conscience had decided to come back and visit me, because now, I was suddenly not so keen to kill the man I had slept with last night. Damn, what is that smell?

"Lolita. I assume your night went accordingly?" asked the low gravel tones of Lucifer, King of the Underworld.

"Meh, it was alright. Though I think I got more out of last night than he did," I said smiling at the memory. Yes, I definitely got more out of it.

"That is all well and good, but what about the trip with his uncle? Did he tell you anything about that?" He sounded desperate. Obviously coming here was taking a toll on his life support.

"Hush, hush, Lucifer. All in time. I don't ask personal questions on the first date, really. I thought you knew me better than that," I said and waved my hand nonchalantly as I leaned back in my chair.

"Yes. I do. And that is the problem. The longer you take on your mission, the closer I get to dying, so if you don't make haste with your task your dreams about becoming Queen will be over and when Theodore is King in his jealousy he will enslaved that boy you have been with and send him to hell when he is not deserved of such a fate!" his was becoming softer in his attempt to hide his anger.

"Don't pretend you give a fuck about what happens to Matthew, because you and I both know that a soul bound to heaven is a lot harder to break, and for you and your son you would consider it fun. _Tu est stupide et je connais tu et toi garçon__, __monsieur__ Lucifer_!" I spat out at him. It was at that time the formerly chirpy little waitress decided to show up with my order.

"Miss, you hot chocolate and cookie, just like you ordered," she said quickly and placed the plate down. She looked at me for a moment as I brought the cup to my lips.

"What?" I snapped at her and looked at her sharply. She jumped at the harshness of my voice and was barely able to whimper out, "It's just, you were talking, miss, to yourself and you seemed very angry."

I looked ahead and saw that Lucifer had already vanished and now I realized that he obviously had made himself invisible. Asshole.

"Never you mind, sweet heart. You just go serve the customer's and do what you do best now," I said and smile sickeningly sweetly at her. She just nodded curtly and hurried off. I bet I probably scarred her for life. Poor thing.

I bit a little bit out of my cookie as memories flooded my mind. I always liked a cup of hot chocolate and a cookie in the morning. Made me feel human. Something I don't do very often. At least not until Matthew.

***

**MPOV**

_You were right._

_Of course I was right, I've known Ron for years and he always does this._

_Well, we both know what's going to happen next_

_Yep, 'Hey, Matti, my brother! You know that girl you ain't going out with anymore, do you still have her digets?'_

"Hey, Matti, my brother! You know that girl that dumped you, do you still have her digits?" Ron asked me.

_Well, we were close enough_

"Yeah, I might. You're slightly more blunt than usual. You still drunk?" I asked and took a swig of my beer. I really should be drinking coffee but I really just can't be fucked making any.

"Yeah, well, with how you and that chick were going down on each other, I thought you were over her," he said shrugging and placed a packet of chips in his lap.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked and closed my eyes. My head hurt like a bitch for some reason.

"You know, that cat chick."

"Cat chick?"

"I don't know her name was something to do with a cat."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah! That one. You guys were on fire!" he said and got himself a bottle of tequila and a shot glass.

"How can you be drinking tequila this early in the morning, dude!"

"Helps with digestion," he said shrugging.

I looked at him incredulously.

"I read it on the internet."

Moron.

"Yeah, well, I wonder if the internet will tell me why the hell I'm still friends with you, and why I keep letting you drink my liquor and spend my money- Jesus Christ you spend more money than any gold digger would you moron!" I said in aguish as the phone rang. I picked it up and a sighed a 'hello' into it.

"Matthew! It so wonderful to hear from you again!" said a loud strained voice on the other end.

"Uncle Will?" I asked confusedly. Today was just the day for surprises.

"Yes! You still remember! Now, I have some exciting news that you will _never _believe, me boy!"

Uncle Williams was the odd one out in our family. Mostly because he was adopted when he was little and we only found him when I was 6. He was 40 at the time. And he was very, very Scottish. It still surprises me that we can even understand him.

"What have you found Uncle Will?" I asked and tried not to sigh loudly.

"I have found the location for Pandora's Box!" he whispered into the phone, like someone was listening in.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing at my old eccentric Scottish Uncle Will.

Pandora's Box, yeah right.

"Laugh all you want, Matthew. I talked to your mother recently, young man, and she is not very happy with your behaviour of late, and she thinks it's and excellent idea to take you with me on a little tropical holiday," he said evilly.

I stopped laughing almost immediately.

"What?"

****

**OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!!! I am so sorry it has taken so long. Jesus, FINALLY, huh? Well, same as up there, I love reviews so if you want the next chapter enough I want 5, and not all from my friends please. That means you KT. Hope you liked it**

**Isis**


	6. Miss me?

Chapter 5: Miss me?

"You heard me, Matthew. So get your bags packed. You're coming with me to some of the hottest and untouched areas on the entire planet! It will be so exciting. I know I'm right this time, imagine if I could find Pandora's Box," he started rambling, and I'm not sure if he even realised I had hung up on him.

I _hate _my mother.

I needed Kitty. Jesus where was she? Would she come back? Do I have her number? Will she even remember what the fuck we did last night when she sobers up? Will she-

Matthew Daniel BAYLAND! Matthew Daniel-

"Hi, mom," I said into the phone. Her personal ring tone-her shouting at me.

"Matthew, did your Uncle tell you about your holiday?"

"Mother, how could you? I have stuff to do here. I'm not going to go traipsing into the jungle with Uncle Will to find some non existent box!" God I sounded like a child.

"_Because you are becoming your father!"_ she suddenly yelled. That shut me up good. I couldn't hear her on the other side. I'd hoped she'd never find out about my one-night stands.

"Mom, I- I'm sorry. I'm not really like dad, yet," I said lightly, trying to make a joke of it, "I'm not married yet, am I?"

"Unfortunately, no. Maybe if you settled down I wouldn't have to do this to you. I'm letting you get away from the city and its demons-and your own. Go with your Uncle. Even if you don't find the box you'll at least get away from everything else."

"But what if I don't want to get away from her?" I mumbled.

"Her?"

Shit, she wasn't meant to hear that.

"Uh, no one important, mom, just some girl I met recently, I mean, she's no one," I stuttered. I could never lie to my mother.

"_Is this no one special? More special than the other girls?"_ she asked tentatively. I kept my mouth shut. If I didn't say anything she wouldn't know.

"Matthew!"

"Yeah, you could say that, but it doesn't matter, I don't even have her number-."

"What's her name?"

"Kitty, but it doesn't matter she's not important okay, just some girl I met last night-."

"Oh, I do hope you don't mean that Matthew, I was just starting to like you."

That wasn't my mother.

I spun around quickly and saw her there in a black denim mini-skirt casual navy blue singlet and black flip flops. And I couldn't forget that sexy little smirk as she leant against the door frame of my bedroom.

"Kitty?" I breathed out and smiled.

"Did you miss me?" she asked and gave me a mock pout as she walked toward me.

"You have no idea," I mumbled. She just smiled and put herself into my arms comfortably and started kissing me with a new zeal.

"_Matthew, I'm still on the phone,_" my mother's smug voice came through.

Oh shit.

"Sorry, Mum, I just got distracted," and I was getting more distracted as I watched Kitty started peeling the clothes off of her body.

"_So I'm guessing 'Kitty' is the one you want to come with you?_"

"Uh, yeah," why was she asking such hard questions? Kitty was now completely naked and now walked into the adjoining bathroom.

"_Invite her to come with you!_"

"Yeah, sure, I have to call you back," I didn't even wait for her answer before I put the phone down.

I followed her, like some love sick pup-or a horny bastard, whichever you prefer-into the bathroom, and before I knew what hit me, Kitty was on me like… I don't know, my brain cells were low on blood at that moment.

"Ooh, you really did miss me," she giggled and thrust herself into the bulge in my pants-which amazed me because she had wrapped her legs aroun my waist and was kissing and licking and biting all along my neck.

"Oh god, Kitty," I groaned.

"Oh shit, I so did not need to see that!" I heard Ron's voice cry out.

Son of a bitch!

***

I never knew Ron could run that fast. I mean, he shot out of there like a bullet and ran straight for the tequila. And the vodka. And the bourbon. And the whiskey. And the scotch-actually pretty much my entire liquor cabinet. He was out within half an hour.

I'm a little worried he might have alcohol poisoning.

Wait, Kitty was wrapping her hands around my-who's Ron?

Oh yeah, back to me and Kitty. After I checked on Ron's pulse I ran up the stairs to see Kitty was lying on my bed, legs crossed and looking at me with an evil glint in her eyes.

Oh, god, I'm in heaven.

"Is Ron okay?" she asked, leaning up on her elbows and raising a brow at me.

"Who?" I asked dumbly and got up on the bed with her, kissing her long and passionately.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and leaned up into me, hitching her leg around my thigh. I was almost giddy when I heard her breathing pick up and her hands started roaming down my bare back.

Her long delicate hands got hold of the waist band of my pants and pushed it down some ways, using her feet to push it off the rest of the way.

God, I know I already had her last night, but I couldn't wait to have her again. To hear her scream my name, over and over, and to watch her writhing in my bed as I brought her ecstasy again and again.

_Ring….Ring…Ring_

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. Damn, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

_Ring…..Ring……Ring_

"Are you gonna get that?" she teased rubbing her foot along my leg.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Hello, this is Kitty speaking," she sasid huskily into the phone. Who was she talking to?

"Oh, Mrs Bayland. So you're Matthew's mother?"

Oh shit.

**Hey peoples, sorry this is short but its all I could come up with. I promise next chapter will be longer! And we'll move on with the story line. Any suggestions of what you want to see next, please review.**

**But seriously, review please =)**


End file.
